


A Very Hamato Christmas

by Gemini_Genie, orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Genie/pseuds/Gemini_Genie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Hamato Clan spends a Christmas together at the farmhouse. Leo and Raph carry on a holiday tradition... in their bedroom. Forever is a Long Time 'verse, revised and posted for the 2018 Holiday Advent Calendar!





	A Very Hamato Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Follow me on [Tumblr](https://freakshowfemme.tumblr.com)

Leo hated everything about snow. The way it stuck to his feet and made him skid across the sidewalk. How clearly outlined his tracks became, making it more difficult to vanish without a trace. The constantly wet feet, the flakes that floated down and melted over his scalp. And, being a cold-blooded creature, he hated the chill of it. It started in his toes and crept up his legs until he couldn’t feel anything, making his movements clumsy and awkward.

It had been snowing in Northampton for weeks. A thick blanket covered everything as Leo stood behind the car, staring down at a small pile of neatly wrapped gifts, all color coded in shiny metallic red, pearl white and lavender, black paper with a garish navy-blue ribbon, aluminiferous green, sky blue and sunflower yellow. He leaned into the trunk and scooped up the small cache of presents, the trumped up the drive after his husband and children.

April stood on the porch, steaming coffee in hand. Leo nodded and she gave him a pat before shoving her nose back into the mug. A light shiver rattled her slim body and, for a brief moment, Leo wondered why she was standing out in the cold. But then he stepped into the house and saw Casey sprawled over the couch, his eyes already hazy from too much spiked eggnog. She was waiting for Don to show up with espresso and B-12 shots to help her wrangle their handful of a husband. Leo could not help but feel a surge of camaraderie for April, because it was inevitable that Raph would be messy drunk by the end of the holiday.

A sweet-smelling pine sat in the far corner of the stairs, awash in brightly shining color. Stringed light reflected off hanging kunai. It bounced from shuriken penetrating the limbs. April was the only one of them who had what might be considered a normal childhood. Glass bulbs and fluffy garland nestled among the challenge markers and ceramic ginger-turtles. Leo touched the branches gently. He wasn’t an entirely festive person, but he loved this tree, this mishmash of lives and personalities glittering beautifully.

The door opened and Don strolled in, briefcase in one hand, the other arm slung over their father’s stooping shoulders. April trailed after them. Leo rushed to join them, shielding Splinter from the flurries blowing in through the open door.

“Ah,” Splinter said, “It is good to see you, my son.”

“You too, Father,” Leo replied. He and Don sat Splinter on the couch while April fetched a blanket to drape over the old rat, their dying clan leader. Don suspected this would be Splinter’s last Christmas with the family.

“Grandpa!” Bare feet pattered across the floor and a young girl with unruly blonde hair threw herself into Splinter’s lap. Tessa followed with quiet footsteps. She too climbed into her grandfather’s lap, curling her tiny hand in his robe silently.

“My children,” Splinter cooed, wrapping his thin arms around his granddaughters. “Where is your brother, Tessa?”

“In the kitchen,” she whispered in her paper-thin voice, “trying to get Pops to give him a beer.”

Frowning, Leo headed towards the kitchen. He made it in time to pluck a beer from G’s hands, just as he’d lifted it to his lips.

“You’re too young to drink,” he declared, shoving the open bottle at Raph with a glare. “Your pops should know better than to give you alcohol.”

“Aw, c’mon, dad!” G protested. “I’m almost 21!”

“You’re 13, G.”

“Like I said, almost!”

“No."

“Pops!” G whined, but Raphael only shrugged his broad shoulders, then laughed when G stomped off.

“You shouldn’t be giving him beer,” Leo chastised once their son was out of the room. “That’s not appropriate.”

“Whatchu gonna do?” Raph goaded, grinning widely. “Put coal in my stocking?”

“I just might,” Leo grumbled, but he was smiling too, soaking up Raphael’s good mood. Even as a child, Raph waxed during Christmas. Instead of holing up in his room or going out on his own, he threw himself into the thick of things. Their subterranean life wasn’t like the specials they saw on T.V., but Don always found a way to rig up some lights. Christmas morning saw them exchanging fantastically bad presents wrapped in dirty newspaper, huddled around a space heater.

Up until their teenage years, Raph had loved Christmas. But then… No one liked to remember _that_ Christmas. Many things had been different in the years following, including Raph’s relation to Christmas. The wound was finally healing and Leo loved seeing Raph smile once again at Christmastime.

Delicious food smells permeated the kitchen. Roasting turkey and baking pies made Leo’s mouth water. Dinner wasn’t ready and Mikey would appear like a summoned spirit if Leo tried to sneak a bite, smacking his hands with wooden spoons. Instead, Leo plucked a cookie from the tray and wandered back into the living room.                        

Patchy knit stockings sagged over the roaring fire, laden with small, inexpensive odds and ends. Raph had made them when he was young. Though his knitting was much better now–the children’s stockings looked amazing– no one had ever requested a new stocking. Handmade cards stuck from the tops, tucked into the candy and gifts.

 “Y’look cold, babe,” Raph murmured, throwing his arms around Leo’s middle and resting his chin on Leo’s shoulder. Leo smelled like winter, fresh and crisp. Raph burrowed his face against Leo’s skin happily. His own scent was sickly sweet from eggnog and booze.

“D’ya wanna open yer socks?”

Glancing back behind him, Leo brought a hand up over the one resting on his stomach. Raph gave him a freshly knitted pair of socks every Christmas with a different design on them. What would they look this year? 

"Sure, if I can give you one my gifts a little early."

"Does this gift involve goin’ upstairs?" Raph murmured suggestively, brushing his lips over Leo’s neck.

"No, but I think you’ll like it just the same," Leo assured, taking Raph’s hand in a firm grip.

There really wasn’t a need to wrap Leo’s socks, but Raph and Tessa had wrapped them anyway. She’d found paper with little turtles in festive Christmas hats and had insisted they get it, so most of the presents were wrapped in that. Raph held some domestic skills but creating beautiful Christmas packages was not one of them. His presents were passable. The ones that Tess had done looked much better. She’d wrapped the socks, complete with curling ribbons and an oversized tag in her small, neat print.

_To Daddy_

_From Papa_

Raph fished under the tree until he found the little package, it being mostly ribbon by Tess’s enthusiastic hand, and handed it off to Leo. In turn, Leo plucked a gift from under the tree for Raph. The children, not to be left out, demanded to open a present as well.

“You can open these,” Leo said, handing off presents to his children.

“This better not be pajamas like last year,” G grumbled.

It was.

Leo opened his socks primly, folding the paper and setting it aside to reuse next year. They were deep blue dotted with snowflakes, silver threads shining within the flakes. Leo smiled softly, running his fingers over the soft yawn, then put them on his large, cold feet.

Raphael ripped into his present like a dog digging for a buried bone. Paper flew everywhere, raining down over the sitting room like snow. Inside was a large, metallic red flask. Raph blinked at it, baffled that Leo would encourage him to drink. But then he turned it over and show the engraving on the back. big brother is watching you was stamped on the flask underneath a disembodied eye.

Laughter rippled from Raph’s chest and he slapped Leo on the shell. “HA! Like I need a reminder, y’psycho.” But Raphael smiled tenderly and tucked the flask into his jacket.  

The kids changed into their pajamas while Leo and Raph joined their family on the overstuffed sofas and drooping armchairs. Though money was no longer a concern in their lives thanks to Donatello’s industrious nature, they’d never felt the need to remodel the farmhouse. They liked it how it was, complete with missing roof tiles and sagging steps and well water that sometimes ran reddish brown.

Some hours later, Mikey emerged from the kitchen, Woody at his heels like a stoned puppy, and announced that dinner was done. Raph couldn’t eat fast enough, because he knew what would happen after dinner. The children would insist they weren’t tired through their yawns. They’d shuffle the kids off to bed, and then…

Then Leo and Raph would go to bed.

So many types of sex had happened between them over the years. Sex had been used as a weapon, a method of control and manipulation. Sex was violent and hard, splashed with blood and wounds that Don had to patch up with a put-out air of annoyance. Sex was sometimes a quick affair in the backseat of Leo’s car, the hall closet, hurried into the shed, trying to hide from their children and responsibilities for a precious few minutes so that they could come together.

But Christmas … Christmas was special. There were no time constraints, no reason to hurry or hide. Christmas was quiet moments and deliberate touches stroked languidly over each other’s bodies, deeply lethargic kisses, finding repose in each other’s lips, and then the careful rocking of body against body, trying not to wake anyone in the adjacent rooms. Or worse, bring Master Splinter up the stairs to knock sharply on the door and politely, but firmly, request that they keep it down.

“Finally,” Raph exhaled once Leo had shut the door behind them. He pulled Leo close, winding his arms around his neck as their mouths drew together in a leisurely kiss. Leo walked them backwards towards the bed, heat from the little space heater April had stuck in the room earlier washing over his calves. Raph peeled off his clothes a they moved, tossing them away without care. Legs tangled as they fell into the bed, fingers brushing over cheeks and temples, lips pressing to cool, salty skin.

Snow drifted from the night sky, visible from the window over Raph’s shoulder. The lazy flakes were the perfect parallel to the way his tongue pushed against Raph’s, tasting the inside of his mouth. He was glad to be out of the cold, even if the sounds around the house bombarded him. He could hear Mikey giggling downstairs, the soft hum of April’s voice, the heavy gait of footsteps outside that he’d noticed when bringing in their overnight bag. He hoped it was just Bigfoot and not something awful, some mutant in the woods waiting to attack his family.

“Hey,” Raph pouted, catching Leo’s lip in his teeth, “Where ya at?”

Leo shook his head and smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Raph’s scowl. “Here. I’m here.”

“Y’sure?”

In response, Leo slid down Raph’s body, wrapping strong arms around his legs to guide him down onto his mouth. Leo nodded once, shortly, and then ran his tongue over Raph’s entrance, tracing around it with the tip of his tongue before pushing in.

“Oh, fuck,” Raph moaned, his head pressing into the pillows as Leo licked over his thighs and spread cheeks, leaning in deeper to thrust his tongue in and out of Raph’s willing body. It set Raph’s thighs to trembling and he bit into his lip, jaw clenched to swallow down the moans of pleasure. His tail thumbed loudly against the bed, slapping Leo’s chin on occasion, slicking his mouth with moisture, soaking into the sheets. Leo withdrew his tongue out of Raph a moment later and rubbed him with the palm of his hand for a few seconds, straightening out his hand to run a fingertip over the slick spot where his tongue had just been, pushing the digit inside of Raph’s body in a long, easy stroke that made his mouth pop open and his eyes water. He unsheathed with a shuddering breath.

"Leo, I wanna kiss you. C’mere. Get up here. Lemme touch you."

Eager to acquiesce, Leo pulled smoothly out and moved up the bed. They kissed and Leo ran his finger back over Raph’s entrance, sliding it back into place, curling upward, deeper inside him. Their lips stayed locked as Raph churned his hips against the finger, lifting and dropping against Leo’s wrist as he finger-fucked his wet opening. Raph was beautiful, his cheeks flushed, his mouth open. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, he was gorgeous and Leo couldn’t stop looking, didn’t want to stop looking. He simply drunk in the entrancing sight before him, his hand closing on Raph’s straining erection.

Leo shifted and withdrew his finger, intent on replacing it with his dripping cock. Raph draped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, tilting his hips up and spreading his legs until he could feel the luscious strain in his pelvis, the balls of his feet indenting the mattress as he arched. Leo fucked him slowly, dropping kisses over his face and shoulders, an exercise in restraint for the both of them as they attempted to keep the headboard from slapping against the wall.

Raph’s orgasmic scream was louder than it should have been–they’d surely woken their father–but Leo couldn’t find it in himself to care as he worked his hand over Raph’s glistening length, rubbing the sticky come over it to help him ride out the last vestiges of his orgasm.

Leo slowed down after Raph came, pacing himself, trying to make it last, squeezing Raph closer. His endeavor to savor afforded him just few more minutes, the contracting of Raph’s muscles pushing him over the edge. He thrust one final time, snapping his hips upward as far into his mate’s body as he could go, and came with an unsteady exhale of breath.

Neither moved much after collapsing onto the bed. Leo opened his arms for Raph, which he gladly moved into, allowing Leo to hold him. He curled up, spent, against his brother’s chest. Raph’s nuzzled the hollow of Leo’s throat while Leo brushed his fingers over Raph’s shell. Raph’s hips ached, but the throb was pleasurable, like a subtle heartbeat in his groin.

Leo listened to the hall clock tick its way towards midnight. When it did, he planted a kiss on Raph’s forehead, then his lips once Raph looked up. “Merry Christmas, little brother.”

Raph snickered, shaking his head, but smiled and nipped Leo’s throat. “Yeah. Merry Christmas, Leo.”

As the snow slowly fell and the hall clock kept time, the two brothers drifted to sleep within each other’s arms.

 

**~*~*~Happy Holidays 2018~*~*~**


End file.
